trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Bio Kai the fox is Hubcap's babysitter. He grew up with a rich family. He secretly spent time on the streets earning a living. His parents didnt know and when they found out, he got in a huge amount of trouble. He soon had a choice to make when his parents wanted to leave the planet as they lost faith in god and stuff. Kai did not want to leave hubcap or his family and still he believed in God. His parents then disowned him and left the planet and Kai has been staying with Takota's family ever since. He first appeared at the age of 10 and his birthday is in April. After 3 years of living with hubcap, he is adopted by dauntless and is now hubcap's older brother. Kai at first was overwhelmed but grew to love being with his new family. After getting adopted, he had small amounts of worry thanks to azul telling him about thst he could end up being the heir. He still worries about it from the day forth, but tries not let it show. His main concern is still his little brother hubcap. When Kai was four years old, he became very sick and almost died. But then a phoenix came and healed him. His parents grew afraid of what happened and di everything they could to make him forget what happened and tried to make him think he was not special. It worked and now Kai is constantly plaqued with self doubts. Takota and his family are trying their best to help him out though. Appearance Kai is a brown fox. He has a white underbelly and brown eyes. His back left paw is white unlike the rest of his paws. Personality Kai is kind, but selfish at times. That is, before he met takota. But before that, he always lived on the streets secretly which made him tough and excellent in defensive tactics. He never steals as he beleaves stealing is wrong and he prefers to struggle and earn a living then steal it. He becones overprotective once he starts to babysit hubcap and he's like a little brother to him. After getting left by his parents. He learned how much his parents didnt care for him. Its left a hole in his heart that he has had trouble coming out of. As such, his confidence in himself has been shattered. He only can stay his usual self while he's around takota's family. Future Although hesitant about his life at some times Kai has a good heart and is lvery oving toward others. Becasue of this Kais adoptive Grandfather with institute a plan to help him and make him happy in the future. So becasue of this, upon Kais 21st birthday he would be declared by the Trussian Emperor as the new King of Kardia. Kardia is a orbiting moon of Trussia Prime, it is about 6000 Kilometers in diameter. After the Golden Isles were invaded and ransacked by humanity hundreds of thousands of Golden Rod Foxes would flee their ancient homeland would scatter and wonder. Upon space travel becoming common across the world many Golden Rods would come to Kardia as a new homeland in order to restore their cultural heritage. Trivia Kai dreams of riding inside a star cruiser. Kai loves to read fantasy and mystery books. He collects t-shirts. Kai has a very bad fear of predator animals like tigers and bears. If kai has fear hit him, it hits him hard, to the point he locks up. The only pup that can snap him out of it is hubcap and dauntless. Kai has a purple pet Phoenix named Raja. He was unsure about her at first, but grew to love her like family. He tells his most personal things to her as she listens without fussing at him and stuff. Hubcap and the teachers found a way to help make Kai feel better about being in some of the classes in a bizarre way. Kai lives in the Trusian Capital, he was born of a area of the capital the was heavily isolated so some of his understand and learning is stil happening. Kai loves being the class aid so much that he even taught the class as a sub one day when Salem was sick. Kai would soon discover he has power though still a mystery he will soon use them for good. He loves hugs. He never goes through the moody teenage years like most pups. He never admits it, but he thinks it was kinda cool to be as a shark-foxpup for day sometime in his teen years. He has a girlfriend named Valla. He started dating Valla at age 13, but did it sparingly until he was 16, as he felt he was too young to date. Kai struggles so much with fear with his powers that takota helps him maybe twice weekly to try to learn how to deal with his powers without freaking out. It takes a very long time before takota finally suceeded.